The Dark Princess and The Slytherin Prince
by DragonGuardedPrincess
Summary: UNDER REVAMP! I had an original idea, but now I have come up with so many more ideas and I am going to be re-editing a lot of my chapters.You thought being a follower of The Dark Lord was hard? Trying being his daughter. She has been kept secret from most of the wizarding world, but what happens when people start to find out? Harry and the gang will be in the story too! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**So, blah blah blah, I do not own anything Harry Potter, other than my own characters. My friends wanted me to write this story and I figured hey why not let's give it a go! Plus, I am more than happy when I am writing. I am more than welcome to any constructive criticism you may have! Without further ado, here we go!**

Maya gasped, looking around in the enormous mansion she had been brought to. She wasn't allowed outside much. She giggled and looked left to right with fascination. . With her father walking ahead of her and a tall, quiet wizard beside her, she couldn't contain her happiness at the castle around her. It was just like a fairy tale, although she thought there should have been brighter colors.

A tall, blonde wizard stepped out from a doorway in the hall and bowed his head, kneeling on the floor before her father. "My Lord, what an honor it is to have you in my home." Maya had still been looking about the halls, not paying attention to what was in front of her and with a light "oomph" she ran into the back of someone's legs. She looked up to her father, who sent a glare back at her. She was Voldemort's daughter, but that did not shield her from his cruelties. She stepped a few feet back and looked at the ground, her hands twisting together in front of her nervously.

The blonde wizard looked down at the little girl and she could feel herself take a few more steps back at how uncomfortable his stare was. "Perhaps this matter is best discussed without young ears around" he said smoothly. The Dark Lord looked back at his daughter and with a slight nod of his head, she turned around and ran off. Her feet could not carry her away fast enough from the grown ups.

She came to what seemed like a very large dining hall and stopped running, putting her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath. After a few seconds she straightened back up and looked around. The walls were a very dark red, reminding Maya of the color of blood. Even though she was only 5, she was no stranger to the sight of blood. She shuddered and looked from the wall to the largest dining table that she had ever seen. She felt as if the entire town could eat here and there would still be room for more. Something shiny caught her eye from the top of the table and she hesitated, looking around before she went up to the table. Climbing up onto one of the large chairs around the table, she hoisted herself up to see what the shiny thing had been.

Her mouth opened in an "o" shape as she saw a collection of crystal balls upon the table top. They were so beautiful and seemed so out of place in this almost dreary home. She reached her hand up to touch one of the beautiful shining balls. "Mother would not approve of you touching her crystals. Honestly, have you never been taught manners to know not to touch anything that isn't yours?" a soft, but cruel voice said behind her. Maya squeaked and lost her balance, falling off the chair and unceremoniously onto the floor with a small grunt. She could feel the tears starting to come to her eyes from the pain of her fall when a small pale hand reached down for her to take. She looked up with teary eyes to a small blonde boy. His skin was pale and his eyes were even a paler (if that was possible) silver. She hesitated before taking the boy's hand as he helped her up. The boy rolled gis eyes and scoffed. "Girls cry so easily" he said with a roll of his eyes as he took his hand back and looked the girl over. She was very pale, as if she had never seen the light of the sun before. She had long black, wavy hair that went to her waist. His eyes then went up to her face. Her eyes were a bright blue. If he could compare them to anything, it would be that of a crystal clear ocean. He took his gaze away from her eyes and back to her form. She was extremely short, even he, being only 5 years old, seemed to be a few inches taller than her.

Maya glared at the boy and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I was NOT crying!" She said in a rude manner. Now, Maya had been taught manners, and was told... more like warned, by her father to be a good girl and be polite to anyone who happened to glance her way, but this boy was not being nice to her, so why should she? She didn't know everything about her father, but she knew that he was a very powerful wizard and that no one talked down to her. "Oh, just happened to get dirt in your eye did you?" The boy sneered and shaking his head, turned to walk away. "You are not a very nice boy! Do you know who I am?" Maya knew that it was very improper to yell, but she did not like the way this boy was treating her.

The boy turned around and fixed his silver eyes on Maya, one of his eyebrows going up questioningly. She stood straight with her head held high and her chest puffed out a bit "My name is Maya Riddle and you have to be nice to me! Boys aren't supposed to be mean to little girls!" she said, her cheeks turning a bit red from her anger. The boy chuckled and bowed in a sarcastic manner. "And my name is Draco Malfoy, and I am not nice to annoying little brats who think they are a princess..." Maya gasped and looked at Draco in shock. No one had ever spoken to her like that, she suspected it was because of her father, but this little boy did not seem afraid at all. He started laughing at the look on her face. She growled and started to run at the boy. Draco stopped his his laughing and began to run from her around the table, smirking the whole time. He liked this girl, annoying as she was, it was nice to have someone to play with. It seemed that every time Maya was close to catching the boy he would just speed up laughing as he ran round and round the table. Maya kept getting angrier and had had enough and went to lunge at the boy, but had tripped over one of the chairs. She gripped at the table to stop herself from falling, but could only grab the table cloth.

The only things she could remember at that moment was falling front first onto the ground and seconds later there was glass crashing all around and on top of her. She screamed and curled up onto the ball as the crystals from the table fell onto her painfully. Once the crashing sounds had stopped there was a horrible silence. Maya looked up from her curled up position to see the boy right above her with a horrified expression on his face. They then heard footsteps and voices rushing down the hall and Draco, not knowing why he did it, grabbed Maya's hand and picked her up, before pushing her away from the broken glass as the two wizard and her father came into the dining room.

Maya could swear her heart was going to beat out of her little chest, seeing the three wizards looking from the children to the mess that was now all over the floor. In split second the blonde wizard grabbed harshly at his son's arm and dragged him away from the table, raising his cane and bringing it down hard upon the boy. Draco cried out, but said nothing as his father hit him again with the cane.

Maya stood there in shock and fear as she witnessed the scene in front of her and before she even knew she was doing it, she ran to the wizard and grabbed his arm, holding onto it as best as her little hands could. "P...Please sir stop! It wasn't Draco! It was me! I.. I was running and I fell and they f...fell! I.. I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt him!" She started crying as she yelled this at the other wizard. The wizard turned his glare onto the little girl before a hand was put onto his shoulder. It was the other wizard who had accompanied her and her father to the house. He gave a small shake of his head with a murderous look in his eyes.

Draco had been standing there with tears starting to form in his eyes from his father's punishment and a look of shock directed to the little girl in front of him. He then shot her a glare as if to say _What are you doing. you stupid girl!_

Her father walked over, a slight amused look in his eyes as he did. Maya couldn't move. She was frozen in fear as her father grabbed her arm and dragged her to where all the shattered glass was. Maya squeaked and cried out as she was thrown upon the broken glass on the floor. The glass shards buried themselves into the palm of her hands and her knees through the dress she had on. Her father grabbed her hair and forced her to look up at him. "I believe... that I had told you to be a good girl, Maya. Now look what you have done in our distinguished guest's house." he said, in a low but dangerous whisper. He let her hair go to let her fall once again upon the glass and she started to cry, watching as some of the pieces of glass started to turn red with the blood from her cuts. "You, will clean this up and wait outside for me to return. If you mess up one more time, then there will be an even harsher punishment waiting for you when we get home. Do you understand me?" The Dark Lord glared coldly at the child below him. Maya had been so terrified that she had forgotten how to speak. She tried, but nothing would come out. Then she felt a harsh sting upon her cheek and the sound of a slap. She cried out and brought her hand up to her cheek to try and stop the burning feeling that was there. "Y..Yes daddy!" The Dark Lord looked at is daughter with disgust before walking back to where the other two wizards had watched the scene. The three left to finish their meeting down the hall.

Maya sniffled and let the tears fall down her cheeks. The salt from her tears burned the cuts on her cheeks, but she did not care. She jumped as she felt a small hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Draco looking down at her with sorrow in his eyes before he got onto his hands and knees to help her clean up the glass shattered all over the floor. They cleaned in silence. None of them dared to say anything about what had just happened, in case the adults decided to come back.

After they had cleaned up the mess, Draco took her hand and led her out of the room into the kitchen where a tall blonde woman had been talking to one of her servants. She stopped as soon as she saw her son and rushed over, wrapping her arms around him with tears in her eyes. "Oh Draco.. my only son... why must you anger your father so.." Draco pulled from his mother's embrace and looked back at Maya, who hid around the corner looking into the room, afraid to enter. His mother noticed where the boy was looking and she could have sworn she felt her heart break. She walked slowly and quietly over to the little girl at the entrance of the kitchen and held her hand out to her. "Come now little one, don't be afraid. I am Narcissa. Draco's mother." Maya hesitated a long moment before taking the woman's hand in hers. It felt so warm and soft. She didn't seem like a cruel woman, but almost any grown up she had ever run into has been very cruel to her.

She let the woman pull her into the light of the kitchen and looked at the ground as she heard the woman gasp at her appearance. Narcissa was appalled to see the cuts and bruises forming over the girl's body and face. She pulled the little girl over to the small kitchen table and sat her upon the chair, looking the girl over and telling her servant to go fetch the healing potions. She ran her soft fingers over the girls cheek and down to her chin to make her look up at her. "And who are you dear?" She had never seen the girl before, although she had known her husband was to have company.

Maya looked up terrified at the woman's face, but began to relax as she saw the warmth in her eyes. "M...My name is Maya.. Maya Riddle" she said in barely a whisper. The woman smiled and nodded to the little girl. "Are you a queen?" Maya asked, looking at the woman in awe. She definitely looked like a queen with her beautiful dress and long pretty hair. "why do you say that, little one?" Narcissa asked with a soft chuckle to her voice. Maya thought about it for a second before counting off all the reasons on her small hand. "One, you live in a castle. Two, you are very pretty. Three, you have servants. Isn't that what a queen has?" she asked, her eyes shining brightly. Narcissa let a small smile appear upon her face, then leaned in to whisper to the girl. "You've found me out, but it must be our little secret." Mayas eyes went huge with excitement and nodded her head before looking around the room to see if anyone had heard them. Her eyes landed on Draco, who sat there looking puzzled at the two in front of him, no doubt wanting to know what they were saying. Maya looked back to the woman in front of her and leaned in, her voice barely a whisper, "Does that mean Draco is a prince?" Narcissa let out a soft laugh. "Why yes, that makes him a prince, dear." Maya looked confused for a second before pouting at the woman, "But he's not very nice. I thought princes were supposed to be nice to girls!" Narcissa laughed again and started to speak before being interrupted by the servant came back with a bottle of potion and a soft cloth. Narcissa grabbed the potion and cloth and poured some of the potion on the cloth. "This may hurt a bit, dear." Maya winced and whimpered a bit as the cloth ran over the cuts on her cheeks, hands and knees. The pain was short lasting though. She looked down to her hands and knees and it looked like they had never been cut at all. The woman smiled and helped the little girl down from the chair. "Now, the princess is all better." Maya got a huge smile on her face and wrapped her arms around the woman in the biggest hug she could manage. No one had ever called her a princess before, and from the fairy tales she had heard from her house elf, she liked the idea.

"Maya!" a sharp voice came behind her and she immediately let go of Narcissa and turned to the doorway where her father stood, glaring at her. Maya had completely forgotten that she was supposed to wait outside and knew as soon as they got home she would be punished. "What do you say to the kind woman.." She quickly got off the chair and bowed to the woman before her "T-Thank you Miss for helping me," she said softly. Before the woman could respond, Maya ran over to her father and stood beside him, jumping as his hand gripped her shoulder, painfully as he led her down the hallway. Maya took the chance and glanced behind her at Draco, who looked at her with a sadness in his eyes before looking to the ground.

Soon they were all outside and her father was talking in a hushed voice with the tall blonde wizard. He then turned and grabbed Maya's shoulder painfully. "Say goodbye to our guests Maya," he said in a warning tone; Maya rushed forward and bowed to the family. "Thank you so much for having me as a guest. I sincerely apologize about your crystals." The two Malfoy's nodded and bowed to their lord before Maya was turned away and walked down the driveway to go home. She turned around to have one last look at the blonde boy. She hoped this wasn't the last time she got to see him. She gave him a small smile and her heart sped up as she saw him smile back before being taken inside by his parents. She had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time she saw the little prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Sick to her stomach. That's how Maya felt and couldn't be happier when her feet finally touched the ground. Unfortunately, her feet were also followed her butt as well. She had never had great balance, but apparating definitely threw off her inner balance. A small clawed hand came down on her shoulder to offer a help up. She repressed a shudder as she saw the hand was belonging to her father's little rat, Peter. Peter had only come around in her father's and her presence about five years ago, and she could not be more uncomfortable and displeased. There was never a moment when she didn't feel like his beady little eyes were on her, all over her. She was pulled by her discomforting thoughts as she heard the quiet, but deadly hiss of her father. "Get up... Now Maya." She pushed Peter's hand away and stood up, wiping her hands along the skirt of her dress to brush any dirt off. She had actually been surprised when she found the dress on her bed this morning. Her father rarely gave her anything, at least not without a motive behind it. This dress was a beautiful, floor length, emerald green color. It wasn't too tight, but she felt it fit her body perfectly. It was such a difference from the jeans and a sweater she usually wore. She felt it would almost be worth whatever price her father had for it.

Her father had started walking down the walkway of a mansion now. That formidable, dark mansion that she had wished they would return to since her childhood. One of the very few times she had actually had fun as a child, however short that time was. As they came up to the elegant double doors of the entrance, the doors swung open with two homely looking house elves bowing with their nose to the floor. Her father walked into the mansion without a glance to the elves and up to a rather nervous looking blonde haired man, with his even more nervous looking wife next to him. They both bowed on their knee in front of her and her father. Maya always hated this. She knew it wasn't out of respect, but the fear of her father that they did this. As a child, she had thought she was a princess, and her father a king. That changed when she turned 10 years old, and had first seen what her father was capable, and enjoyed, to do. She did not want to revisit that memory. Lucius and his wife stood and Lucius gave a curt little bow towards her. "Dear Maya, you have grown into a beautiful woman." he took her hand, gently pressing his lips to the back of her hand then looked to her father. "My Lord, everyone is gathered in the dining room for your arrival." Her father gave one of his cruel smiles and motioned Nagini to his side. If Maya had not grown up around this rather large snake, she suspected she would have been uncomfortable, but it felt like it was just a normal part of life for her, although she would never want to piss this snake off. "Maya..." She jumped, being caught up in her own internal thoughts and looked to her father who was staring irritated at her. "You need not be part of this, go find something to do with yourself." He didn't even give her the time to respond before turning about and with Nagini, Peter, Lucius, and Narcissa at his side, walked out of the main room and out of sight.

She waited to make sure she could no longer hear the footsteps of the group before taking it upon herself to look through the mansion. It hadn't changed much since she was a child, although it seemed a bit more dark and unwelcoming if that were possible. She walked down the hallways, looking at he graceful witches and wizards staring at her through the paintings. No doubt the pure blood witches wizards of the Malfoy Legacy. After about 30 minutes of wandering around, she could hear voices coming from a dimly lit room down the hall. She bit on the nail of her thumb lightly, deciding whether or not to listen in. It wasn't like she had anything else to do, and she was sure that her father was more concentrated on his followers than if she were to listen in at the door. After a small and quick internal battle, she slowly and quietly walked over to the almost closed door. Taking a peek into the room, she saw her father, right in front of the fire place and at the head of the table. All around the table there were some witches and wizards she knew. Bellatrix Lestrange. Always insisting that Maya call her "Aunt Bella". Maya would rather Crucio herself than let that woman think she were family to her. Her loyalty to her father and his causes were unnerving to her. A small smile graced her lips as her sight fell upon Severus Snape. Snape had been like an Uncle to Maya. All throughout her life, Snape would appear to check in with her father. Secretly giving her sweets from the school he taught at, or something from a place called "Diagon Alley". Her smile was short lived though, as she saw the tired, and almost death like look to the man she would call a friend. She knew that something had been going on lately. She was being dragged along to more and more places by her father. Seeing more and more of her father's followers than she ever had before. Her father had even been, even though she thought it hadn't been possible, crueler to her and everyone.

Suddenly the voices had gone quiet as a groan was heard from the room. Her eyes followed the noise to a woman floating mid-air on her back above the table. Her father, having taken one of his follower's wands no doubt, brought the woman to the edge of the table. She couldn't hear what her father was saying to the woman, but judging by the crying and begging she started to hear, she knew it could be no good. There was a sudden flash of green light and a loud thud as the body hit the table, the woman's head falling back and staring lifelessly back. "Nagini..." The snake popped her head up onto the table. Her father whispered something to his precious pet and she slowly started to slither onto the table. When she came a couple feet away from the woman's body, she reared her head back. Maya could feel a small scream about to enter her through and as the snake was about to lash at the woman, a pair of hands covered her eyes and she was pulled against a body and away from the door to hide her vision from what was about to happen. "You don't want to see that... Still getting into things you shouldn't... " She knew that soft drawl of a voice. How could she forget...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello loves, this is a bit of a filler chapter. but I feel the information in it is necessary, especially later on. :) I will be uploading the next chapter soon!**

When she had been pulled away from the door and into another hallway, the hands holding her to the chest of his body let her go. Maya could feel the heat of a small blush on her cheeks as she came face to face with none other than a definitely more grown up version of her childhood friend, Draco Malfoy. His hair had not lost its platinum blonde color, although it had grown longer. He now towered a foot over her. The fitting black button down he wore, showed the muscle definition around his arms and chest. But those eyes, they were still the same captivating silver she could remember from her childhood. "Draco," she smiled and threw her arms around him in a big hug. She heard the voices coming down the hall and she quickly detached herself from her friend and straightened her posture, putting on the emotionless look she always had around her father.

A split second later her father and Lucius Malfoy came walking down the hallway. "Ah yes," her father whispered, motioning for Draco to come to him. Draco's stance did not change, but Maya could see the change in his eyes, fear. "My boy, as you are well aware, you failed the task that I had given you before..." her father said as he looked at the wand in his hands,twirling it around as if trying to think on whether to use it on the boy or not. "but, seeing as your family has always been so loyal and hard working for me, I believe in a second chance for you and your family," He gave a cold glare Lucius' way, "to redeem yourself." Draco's eyes widened and without saying a word, bowed on one knee before her father. The Dark Lord put his hand on Draco's shoulder, grinning as the boy let out a small shiver at his touch. "You no doubt, remember my daughter, Maya?" He motioned for Maya to come to him and she obliged. Keeping her face void of emotion she walked to stand next to her father, looking to the now confused faces of Lucius and Draco. "I will be travelling a lot within the next year, and can not take her with me. Therefore, I have decided to place her care into your most.. capable.. hands," he gave a warning to look to the Malfoy's before continuing. "Should you keep her safe and from harm... the rewards will be great" his eyes then turned into slits and his voice turned into a harsh hiss. "Should you fail me..." he took his wand and pushed the end straight into Lucius' chest. "I'm sure you get the idea..." Maya could see Lucius shake and try to stutter out his words at his Lord's order. "M-My Lord, we would be honored to have her stay in our home." At that moment, Voldemort clapped his hands once and grinned once more. "Excellent, not a moment to lose then. Come Nagini." He turned about, walking away from them now towards the entrance with Lucius in tow. He stopped for a moment and without looking back, "Maya. Should you do anything... unacceptable.. I will be forced to accept the gracious offer.. of our quite...tenacious.. little friend. Am I understood?" He turned to look at her and could see her eyes widen in fear. A quick nod was her only response, and being content with that. He turned forward again and walked out of the hallway.

Maya sighed as she shook her head, regaining her previous composure and looked to Draco, who stood there still looking a little confused. "Tenacious friend?" Maya only shook her head. "I am not to talk about anything to do with my father or his associates. It is best for all involved." "And, she is quite right in doing so.." Maya cringed at the soft, yet menacing voice. Bellatrix appeared in the hallway. Walking over to Maya she gripped her chin, lifting her face up so the woman could get a better look at her. "My my, Maya. You've definitely grown from the little girl I remember you to be. You've grown to look just like her, don't you think, Cissy?" Bellatrix turned to face her sister who had now entered the hallway and stood near her son. "She looks just like Alana now, the poor dear." She turned back to Maya and took a closer look at her face. "Such a pity, the Dark Lord chose her. I would have been a much better candidate. Alana was weak, she could have never done what the Dark Lord asked of her. It's why she died, wasn't it. You were only such a small thing." Maya glared at the woman before her and stepped back, Bella's hands now falling to her sides with a smirk. Maya had no memories of her mother, she had never been told what had happened to her, but she would be damned if she would let this crazy woman talk down about her. Through her childhood she had seen Bellatrix come around. Always followed by her father telling Maya to go away. It wasn't until she was around 12 that she knew why. The sounds thay reverberated through whichever home they stayed in that month, we're unmistakable. She was just glad nothing ever came from Bella's visits with her father. She let out a small shudder of uncomfortability at the memories before looking Bella straight in her overly made up eyes. "Be careful, Miss Lestrange, should my father hear of you speaking about my mother, I'm sure he won't be in the mood for forgiveness."

Bella's face went from grinning to a look of ferocity. "How dare a child speak to me that way you little..." she had pulled out her wand and pointed it straight at Maya's chest when a body had stood in her way. The wand now pointed at the chest of Draco Malfoy. "Have you gone mad, Aunt Bella?" He whispered, using his arm to pull Maya closer behind him. "Did you not just hear our Lord. If anything... ANYTHING happens to her... it's our lives." Bella simply scoffed and pulled her sisters arm to drag her along with her. "Come Cissy, we have been given a task." With that, the two women exited the hallway and Maya just shook her head, glaring at the floor. "Damn that woman. Ever since childhood she's made my life hell. And it seems she plans to continue to do so." Draco pulled her from behind him now and put her hand onto his arm, leading her out of the hallway.

They walked in silence a few moments before Maya decided to break it. "Tell me, Draco. Do you know who Harry Potter is?" She felt Draco stop walking and his arm tense beneath her hand. She turned her head to look into his eyes before realizing he was only glaring ahead of him. "A right pain in my arse, he is. Went to school with him. Everybody loves the famous 'boy who lived'. Pathetic waste of a wizard if you ask me. Hanging around the poor and mudbloods. Pathetic." She cringed at the venom in his voice as he spoke. Especially about mudbloods. Many of the witches and wizards before that had come around, spoke of them, and with the same distaste in their voice that Draco had. She decided to change the subject before this conversation went even lower into the ground. "School? Oh, Draco. You must tell me about it. I know that father had gone there too, but I was never allowed. Father said my existence is to never be known or else my life would be at stake." She sad a bit sadly, and Draco turned to her. "Hogwarts? As far as I know it's the only wizarding school in the country. A complete bloody waste of time. It's not as if you learn anything useful there. You have to go by train to get there, and your first year there, you are sorted into houses..." Draco and Maya went on for hours, talking of the school and his time spent there. The sun had already gone down by the time they were finishing. "I see no reason to go back for my last year. The Lord has already recruited me and there is nothing left for me there now." Draco looked out the window and saw that it had long since become dark outside and he stood up, offering his arm once more to her. Maya smiled and stood up, placing her hand on his arm as he led her through the many hallways of the mansion. "What about that Pansy girl you said that is still there.. is she not worth going back for?" She couldn't hide the small but of sadness in her voice, although she didn't understand why hearing of that girl brought that emotion inside her. Draco scoffed and stopped in front of a large oak door, opening it to reveal a quite lavish bed chamber. "The only reason she is still around is because father has plans to have us marry. She's actually quite an annoying little girl." He led her into the chamber and removed his arm from her grasp. "You should go to bed. From what I hear we are to have some kind of company tomorrow. And I can only imagine it won't be the good kind." He gave her a small bow and turned to leave. He stopped at the doorway and turned to her. "It has been good to see you again, Maya." He gave her one of his signature smiles that had her heart speed up and left the room. Maya shook her head of all the weird thoughts rolling around in her brain and looked about the room. Of all the other places she had stayed, she had barely had a bed, let alone her own room. Her father never spent more than a month at one place before moving on. She hoped that this time it would be different. She went to the dresser to see there was already quite a few sets of clothes and smiled. Taking out a beautiful silk night gown, she quickly dressed and childishly plopped down on the bed, revelling in its warmth and comfort. She turned so thay she was lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that she was here now. She had food, a warm bed, clothes, and of course her one and only friend she ever had. As her thoughts kept running through the events of the day she had finally fallen asleep. It seemed only a short time later she had woken up, hearing the dreadful screams coming from downstairs...


End file.
